


Rai and Pax's Small Quiet Moment

by StoryTellerBoneZone



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerBoneZone/pseuds/StoryTellerBoneZone





	Rai and Pax's Small Quiet Moment

Pax rarely ever got away from the politics of university. He had to do a lot of things. He had to defend trans rights. He had to push forward democratic bills. He had to deal with naysayers that both ridiculed his rich white father who had gained vast amounts of wealth off of offshore oil as well as being a half Asian polygamous trans man. And that was just his internship. He had six different classes to take care of, he had a very needy brother he had to keep an eye on, and he had to stretch himself thin for not only his boyfriend, girlfriend, and other girlfriend, but he also had to keep his heart open for Mei's entire family and also Mei's friend group, and also Rowan's family.  
Sometimes he just wanted to get away from everyone's family. Get away from the all the friends. He needed to recharge.  
And sometimes, like now, all that stress went away. Hiding away during summer vacation at his family's summer home was amazing. It was located in northern Texas, just away from the summer homes. He had chosen his partner for this outlet, the privacy, and this specific home on one thing: the swimming. Rai was a natural aquatic athlete, and if she wanted to she could become a nationally recognized swimmer like Silver if she didn't have the heart to compete and didn't have the social anxiety. The privacy allowed Pax to just relax and do what he wanted. Maybe he had drinks with Rai one day, make sweet love another, and just sit down and cuddle the rest. And the vacation home itself had its own private pool with a very large fence and no neighbors near by.  
Pax rests on his pool side tanning bed, mimosa in hand, tanning in the sunlight. Rai was at his side, wearing her bikini and overly large sunglasses. They were the size of jackfruit and they didn't do a really good job. But they made Pax smile and they made Rai smile so they were happy.  
Across the small table between them, Janus's hand danced into Rai's. Janus's soft hand touches her and Rai's small smile grows a bit more.


End file.
